<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>shhh by Violet_Black</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359781">shhh</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Black/pseuds/Violet_Black'>Violet_Black</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>非MCU一发完 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:28:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Black/pseuds/Violet_Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>非MCU一发完 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1426690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>shhh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>预警：双O互慰，道具，很欧欧西，自嗨摸鱼<br/>*setting：ABO，总裁PP和小男孩PP悄悄做坏事的故事<br/>总裁PP：Parker<br/>小男孩PP：Peter<br/>-《shhh》BY Liar</p><p> </p><p>Parker已经不记得自己有多长时间没经历过正常的发情期了。<br/>鼻尖萦绕着浓郁的奶香味，Parker深吸了一口气，伸手轻轻按了下自己后颈的腺体，那里已经有点微微红肿起来了。他努力让自己平静下来，看向躺在床上的Peter。<br/>这并不是十六岁的男孩性别分化成熟后第一次经历发情期，可是因为之前的几次都有他的Alpha在场，贪心的小Omega现在已经不能用抑制剂控制住了，分化后前几次的情潮本来就来势汹涌，Parker能清楚地看见男孩浑身已经泛起不正常的红潮。<br/>他叹了口气，知道不能再拖了。<br/>和Peter完全相反的是，他几乎从未体验过Alpha帮助自己度过发情期的情况，从成为Omega开始，抑制剂就是他从未离身的必需品。<br/>Parker有点拘谨地凑过去，拍拍蜷缩成一团的男孩的脸蛋，“……我要怎么才能帮你？”<br/>Peter喘着气，理智被欲望的火焰烧得片甲不留。他呜呜地掉眼泪，双腿间夹着的抱枕已经被自己流出的水打得透湿。男孩伸手指了指柜子，呜咽着，“我好难受……Mr.Stark……”<br/>Parker打开柜子，即使有了心理准备，还是被里面摆着的情趣玩具弄得红了脸。他咬咬牙，忍着羞耻感拿出来摊放在床上，随便挑了一个看起来最中规中矩的按摩棒，把男孩腿间的抱枕抽出来。<br/>Parker没有窥探他的欲望，但男孩就那么乖顺地分开双腿，大腿根部的泥泞他一眼就能看见。Peter的穴口已经湿软得不像话，像张小嘴一样不停往外流水，身下的床单已经被打湿了一片。Omega毛发稀疏的性器可怜兮兮地挺立着，像是在等人来抚慰一样。<br/>Parker拿着按摩棒的手心湿滑，呼吸不自觉急促起来。他跪在床上，试探着把玩具的顶端插入男孩的穴口，热情的穴肉立刻层层叠叠吸附上来，紧紧地吮吸。<br/>“还要……”<br/>Peter啜泣着恳求，小腿胡乱蹭弄着Parker，年轻总裁握着按摩棒的手几乎抖到拿不稳。小朋友软乎乎的呻吟一声盖过一声，奶香味愈发浓郁甜腻。Parker觉得自己的意识越来越模糊，后颈的腺体史无前例地肿胀烫热。空气仿佛越来越稀薄，青年受不了地张开嘴喘息，身子一软，虚握着的按摩棒一下全部插进了男孩的穴口。<br/>“呜嗯……！”<br/>Peter的眼泪一下就掉出来了。<br/>Parker胡乱推了一个档位，玩具尽职尽责地震动起来，小Omega一下弓起腰，被作乱的按摩棒一下下顶到敏感点，被刺激得直接射出来。Peter哑着嗓子求饶，“不要了……呜呜……”<br/>Parker却已经没有余裕考虑他的承受能力了。被迫发情的青年整个身子都软了下来，后穴流出的水已经打湿了西裤，他仰着头，水雾弥漫的眼睛盯着天花板，被情欲支配的头脑已经意识涣散。<br/>从未发过情的Omega快被身体里陌生的热度逼疯了，脆弱在一刹那间侵袭了他。青年的西裤胡乱蹬掉西裤，他的内裤已经湿透了，拧成一股细细的绳，在一片泥泞的股缝间摩擦，后穴更是一直不停地流水。<br/>Peter还在他面前，Peter在看着他。<br/>残存的羞耻感让青年没办法毫无顾忌地抚慰空虚的后穴。Parker拽过一个跳蛋，隔着湿透的内裤贴在自己前端，振动的小东西刺激得他直接射了出来。<br/>这些还不够……<br/>Parker几乎要急哭了，他跪坐在床上，靠着穴口和床单细微的摩擦来抒解欲望，越来越高涨的空虚感让青年无助地呜咽起来，后穴喷出一小股淫水，直接就这么潮吹了。<br/>青年气喘吁吁地倒在床上，颤抖着手拨通了Anthony的电话。他需要帮助，这点无可置疑。</p><p>——FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>